


All because of pink

by CursedDeer1357



Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [5]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But AI is Self Aware, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedDeer1357/pseuds/CursedDeer1357
Summary: Gordon got hit by fireball and Berney healed him. But somethign went wrong
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship
Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	All because of pink

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Begining of Gordon and Benrey's relationship

While the team is resting in the city, reading a lot of data about the mysterious “White” elder dragon, Gordon decides to pick up some small commissions. He took one from the desk and went to the commission stand to check out on it. Benrey ran to him and decided that he was going with him too.    
“We need to spend more time together, right Partnerr?” Benrey poked Gordon with his elbow and winked.    
“Ye, right...Partner...Heh”   
Hub lass just rolled her eyes and placed a stamp on the quest.    
“So what are we doing today?”

“We are going to gather some field commodities.”

“What does that mean? Speak ‘hunter’ please.”

Gordon sighed “On ‘hunter’ it means that we need to gather all the rare shit that grows there. You have your guide to the foliage, yes?”   
“Nope, I threw it out after I got my horn!” Benrey stopped for a second “REALLY! GATHERING QUEST!?”

“Do not yell at me. Yes, and so what?” Gordon looked at Benrey and lifted one brow up.   
“That is boring. Let’s get some hunting ones.”

“I can go alone”

“You will not get such a thing anymore. Phh, alone. Forget that word”

Benrey hugged Gordon. Gordon lightly kissed Benrey’s forehead. Benrey is hot. Gordon got his glove on and pressed his palm against Benrey’s head.   
“You are staying here! You are getting sick again!”

“I am fine. You will not get rid of me that easily. Or you want that your Benny boy laid in the bed alone, shaking with sickness and DYING without his boyfriend” Benrey looks at Gordon very smugly   
“If you feel worse, just tell me, ok?”   
“Yes Sir!” Benrey jumped in the place and did a fake salute gesture.    
\-----

They are in the field, Benrey is trying to catch some fish in a small river and looking at Gordon as he rummages through bushes in hope to find a unique herb. Stong is trying to vibe beside Joshie, but he doesn’t let that wyvern too close. Stong is a khezu, Benrey’s khezu, and all that is tied up with Benrey is a threat. 

Gordon climbed out of the bushes with dissatisfied groans.   
“Nothing?”

“No, I got some.” Gordon stretches out “Just back hurts. How’s the fish?”

“Benrey is the best at fishing! You can praise me, because I got a lot of fish.” Benrey stands up and shows a bucket filled with different types of fish.

“Great job.” Gordon patted Benrey on the shoulder. “How are you feeling?”   
“Weird, as always. But we are going back, so all is good.”

Benrey tightly packed all fish in bags. But something doesn’t feel right. Goosebumps runned on his back. 

All small animals hid away, birds stopped with their song. They hear loud wing flaps and a roar. They know that Roar, it’s rathian. Gordon and Benrey whistle for their monsties. In seconds rathian appeared between them. And it’s not the usual one, she is pink. Pink rathians are a lot more dangerous than their green relatives. Gordon and Benrey are on her territory, and something is putting her in big distress. Benrey gulped when she locked her eyes on him.

Rathian looks enraged. She jumped on Benrey. Benrey quickly reacted and rolled out of her attack. He NEEDS his weapon. Stong and Joshie running towards them. Gordon had time to take his weapon and tried to hit the Rathian. But whe doesn't looking or giving a fuck about him. She targeted only Benrey. After a few dodges and when Gordon finally land a hit on Rathian's tail, chopping it off, Benrey got time to run towards Stong, so he could grab his hunting horn. 

Rathian looked at him and inhaled a lot of air. That is no good. Gordon knows this move, it's a fire ball, Benrey not focused on what She is doing so he is in major danger. 

Gordon runs towards Benrey as Rathian shoots that fireball at him. In seconds Gordon took this shot to himself, actively protecting Benrey and Stong. 

Benrey looks in horror at Gordon. His face is scorched, under armour is burned and there are some burn marks on the arms. Benrey got mad. He takes something from the pouch on Stong's back and commands him to help ' distract this bitch' . Benrey yells at Joshie to protect Gordon.

Gordon can't open his right eye, but he looks at what Benrey is doing now. He rarely can see Benrey and Stong in action. Benrey lands 3 perfect hits on Rathian's head, breaking her chin spike and flinching her from the air. If Gordon didn't know weapons, he would think that Benrey's hunting horn weighs nothing, by the looks of how easy Benrey landing hit after hit with it. That he doesn't get knocked back by sound waves. In short minutes, rathian is knocked to the ground, in this time Benrey sets out a trap and throws some rocks at the enraged wyvern. Rathian runs at him and steps right in the shock trap. She is paralysed, and Benrey puts her to sleep with a few tranq bombs. 

Benrey caught his breath a little and rushed to Gordon. He actively gets Gordon's armor off him, making Gordon question what and why he is doing it. 

" 'm gonna fix you up" Benrey gor Gordon's helmet and shoulders off, dealing with sleeves and chestplate "just need to check where you got burned."

"But you can't heal something like that. It will take time and will leave a lot of scars."

" Just you wait" Benrey got all the armor off Gordon. He rolled Gordon's under armour up and looked over his arm, neck and chest. Heat from the chestplate left a mark on the body, there is serious burn on both of his arms. The most bad place is the face. Gordon can't open his right eye. 

Benrey jumps up and takes his weapon. He swung it around to get air in those pipes. But he doesn't let a sound wave up, he blows in the top of the horn. Colorful teal-ish green orbs began to fly out of the pipes of hunting horn. Benrey grabs a few of them and rushes to Gordon.

Gordon looks confused as fuck. First time in his life he saw something like that. It looks like those soap bubbles that kids like to play with. Benrey placed them beside him and quickly took off his gloves and raincoat . Gordon is still confused but he is very interested in what is going on. 

Benrey took one orb and crushed it in his hands. This perfect little bubble became a thick slime-like substance that coated Benrey's palms. As Benrey got them closer to Gordon's face Gordon flinched back.

" What the actual fuck is that?"

" It's something that will help you, now be a Big boy and let Benny help you."

" Get this thing away from my face."

" Suck it up, Gordonnn" said Benrey as he quickly plopped that gel onto Gordon's burned face. 

It burns for a few seconds because of an impact that Benrey placed it with, but after a few seconds pain is gone. Soothing and cold feeling got its place as the burn healed up. 

Benrey wiped Gordon's face with his coat. Nice, Gordon's face is looking as good as it were before. Benrey sighs with relief.

"It worked. Sick."

Gordon opened his right eye and touched his face. He looks at Benrey with a surprised expression with few questions. 

"What and How?"

"I always could do that. Any person that uses hunting horn can do that, you silly"

"No they can't. I knew a lot of people with that weapon, not one of them did anything like this."

"No, We can. We just don’t like to tell people about it, ya stupid. Otherwise hunting wouldn’t be so fun. " Benrey popped the next orb and spread it on Gordon's hand.

Gordon raises that hand up and looks how the burn is shrinking and healing up. 

"This is some wyverian magic? Like a rite of channeling. Like same stuff why Stong is a water khezu, right?" Gordon looks in panic at Benrey

"Eeh, yes, yes it is. It's wyverian technology"

Gordon can smell that Benrey is bullshiting but it's easier to just trust him with that and let him continue doing what he is doing. 

While they talk Benrey squeezed and smeared that gel on Gordon's body more, coating all burns with it. 

"See. I helped" said a very happy Benrey. "So, if we dealt with that. Maybe I should send the signal to the nearest felynes, so they could take her away, and we get some zeny?"

Gordon looks at sleeping rathian and nods. 

Benrey gets up, takes a signal firework and shoots it up. After a minute they noticed a second one of them in the distance. Signal is received. Now they need to wait and guard that wyvern. Benrey pats Stong and lets him roam free for the time being. Gordon does the same with Joshie. 

Gordon grabs one of the orbs and looks at it. 

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm interested in this thing. Does it only work when you do it?"

"No. Pretty much any person can use it." Mumbled Benrey as he sat beside Gordon.

Gordon looks at it, at Benrey, at Benrey's scar on his chest and on the orb again. He wants to test it himself. He pressed it in his palm, making it pop and slapping his hand on Benrey's scar. 

He waits a few seconds, Benrey looks at him with a surprised face and begins to laugh. 

"What is so funny?"

"You thought i wouldn't try that? Stupid Gordon."

"Hey!" Gordon takes his hand away from Benrey's chest "I...I tried to take care about you and your big scar. Don't laugh at me when I'm just caring about your well-being."

Something in this phrase hit Benrey. He became red in the face and smiled. "Thank you. That is very nice of you"

Other orbs began to change color to pastel pink and coral. Gordon looks at his hand and chest as the gel on him changes color too. 

"B-b-b-benrey what is going on?"

"Huh?" Benrey looks at Gordon "OH FUCK!"

He took his coat and wanted to wipe Gordon's chest as Gordon said

"I know, I don't say that much to you, but i care about you so much."

Benrey froze in place. He is thinking that this is actually Great and he will not clean Gordon up from this thing.

"I really hate to see you being all mad at me. I want you to be proud of me, and want you to be with me, because I love you so much."

"OH, huh, now you’re actually admitting you like me now?" Benrey smirks " you act like such a. Tough guy but you... but you... sigh, I love you so much Gordieeeeeee” 

Benrey forgot that he got all this stuff on him too. He was smug for the whole 2 seconds until effect hit him too.

Benrey presses his face into Gordon's chest and gives in to his feelings. Nuzzling him and gently stroking shoulders. "I'm sorry for being so vulgar all the time. I just love you so much and you always so closed off. So i just don't know What to do"

"I'm really sorry for that. I'm such a fool. Almost lost you, the one person who likes me and who got my feelings out. I'm so fucking caring about you, and how you are feeling. Just I can't say it to you."

"You're so cute."

"You are so gentle but so strong. You are so fascinating when you are fighting with this giant weapon."   
Benrey keeps being all over Gordon. pressing himself into him so hard, that Gordon dropped on the ground. He rubs himself on Gordon, like a very affectionate felyne. Gordon stroking Benrey’s spine.    
“I’m so worried about you. Especially when you aren’t listening to me. You should have stayed home.”

“Sorry, But I want to spend all my time with you.” said Benrey without taking his face off him.   
“Hey. I know that I don’t say it, but” Gordon exhaled “I love you. I Love you, Benrey. I want to protect you.”   
Last orbs began to float around them. They slowly flicker with pinkish light.    
Benrey stopped and looked at Gordon. Gordon swears that he saw hearts in Benrey’s eyes in this moment. Benrey is 'crawling' all over him, rubbing himself, with every part of his body, smothering all gel between them both. He is kissing Gordon on his chest and on his neck, Benrey is very affectionate and can’t hold himself. Gordon is feeling how Benrey is beginning to get harder in his pants, especially at points when he presses himself to Gordon’s body.    
“Hey, want me to show, how I love you?”    
Benrey doesn’t respond. He just continues trying to press Gordon closer to himself. Gordon helped him with that, pressing him closer and turning off. Now he is on top. He looks at very lovestruck Benrey, his face shines with color of the orbs. Gordon placed his hand on Benrey’s bulge, as he began to gently rub it. Benrey began to melt. His grip on Gordon eases up as he relaxes, giving in to Gordon’s touches. It’s feeling much nicer, when someone gives you touch and attention, just what he needs with an inflated sense of touch.    
Gordon opened Benrey’s belt and slid his pants down. Benrey is in a fully ready position. little beads of pre begin to appear and gather in one big drop, that slowly slides from the head. Gordon’s touches are so nice and gentle, that Benrey didn’t notice how that big shadow got down.    
Gordon lightly stroked Benrey’s dick few times and got closer. Benrey felt a hot breath when Gordon opened his mouth and slowly licked him. Electrical shock runned through his spine.   
“Ooooh, fuck, Gordon...” moaned Benrey. “You are so nice to me. You are my wyvern….Oh...My Rathalos”   
Gordon began to slowly sucking on the head of Benrey’s cock, helping himself with jerking off with his palm. He is gentle and inexperienced. Even that is helping to get Benrey to relax and give in more. Gordon gets Benrey deeper, listening to every moan that he makes. Benrey keeps telling Gordon how he is happy that they are together. Gordon is happy because Benrey is getting the attention that he deserves.    
Gordon can’t keep this for long, his jaw starts to hurt a little and he is taking a break, by getting over Benrey again, but still keeps stroking his dick.    
Benrey regaining his senses back and looking over Gordon. He spotted that Gordon has a bulge and a big wet spot on his pants. He is reaching for them, to free him up, enjoying that view of Gordon's dick bouncing a little when it's free. Benrey can see and feel how Gordon’s dick touches his own. So he wrapped his palm around them both and began slowly moving his hips.    
Gordon lowers himself to Benrey’s neck, tenderly kissing it. He began to move his hips with the rhythm of Benrey’s movements. He hotly exhales into Benrey’s neck whispering sweet words, about how he wants to be with him and only with him, and wants to claim him only for himself, and how he is glad that they are together now, alone.

Berney and Gordon are both so cuddly and lovely. Slowly fucking Benrey's hands, asking each other if all is good, and if they both ready to go faster. 

Benrey is covered in precum but he doesn't care because Gordon is touching him. He moans for more, he wants more of him. But Gordon still doesn't want to fuck Benrey, he loves what they are doing, so he licks one finger and starts to finger Benrey. Slowly massaging him inside, making even bigger mess from him. Gordon loves to see that wiggling, moving, moaning mess under him, and doesn't think about 'want' covering his brain. He is a mess too. Talking about how beautiful Benrey is, and how he is in love with him.

Gordon asks Benrey if he is ready to come? Benrey scrapes what is left of his 'sanity' and he is moaning that he is not only ready, he is waiting for Gordon, he is a good boy for Gordon and he is waiting. Gordon moves faster and faster.   
“I love you so much, my Rathian.” Said Gordon before kissing Berney on the lips.   
After he pulled from that kiss, his head felt heavier, a wall that wasn't letting him to tell about his feelings getting into the place. He started to think about what they are doing, How they are doing it, and WHAT he just said.   
Benrey getting back too. But he is slower, because he is concentrating to hold himself. 

Sharp "Benrey!? WHAT WE ARE DOING!?" breaking his concentration, and Benrey loudly moaning "OH GORDON I SO MUCH LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MY RATHALOS" as he comes.

Gordon is still half in this state so he comes too with "I LOVE YOU TOO, MY LITTLE RATHIAN!" 

They look at each other, as horror about what they are doing hits them.

Gordon jumps off Benrey and doesn't look at him. He is seriously ashamed of what he told Benrey. 

And Benrey laying on the grass, his horror blended with being a giant mess, and happiness of what Gordon was telling him "OOOH BOY! THAT WAS SICK!"

"No...Yes...WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"That is not important," said a very happy but shocked Berney.

"W-Wh-wh-what does this mean? Why did that healing thing become pink!?"

"Phphphhphp"

"Why are you laughing? " Gordon jumps on his legs and pulls his pants up, quickly dressing himself up.

Benrey parodies Gordon's voice "My Rathian" and he bursts into laughter.

"S-sh-sh-shut up!" Gordon parodied Benrey's 'ooooh Gordie, I loved you since I first saw youuuuuuu '

Benrey became silent, it's not so fun when Gordon does it

Gordon looks up, there are no bubbles left, to study this shit, only the color on Benrey's chest is still pink but turning to blueish color.

They meet with their eyes, ashamed of all of that, especially that there is a sleeping rathian still right beside them. 

"Gordon, help me get up."

"You can do it yourself."

"Yes, and if I do that myself, I will do that thing again and smush all orbs all over you."

Gordon quickly helped Benrey, dusting him off from the grass and the dirt.

After Benrey 'armored' himself he got closer to very embarrassed Gordon. 

"Hey, all is fine" He said very sweetly and kissed Gordon on the cheek "That was amazing. Thank you"

If it was possible Gordon would whistle, like a kettle when it’s boiling. He doesn't know what to think or feel, because he spilled himself on Benrey, in a lot of different ways, and doesn't get punished by it? Benrey looks happy and relaxed. 

"Y...yeah, where this stupid felynes that needed to take her away!?"

"Gordon?"

"I can't even believe that they are taking so long. The Commission should have sent a ship here to pick her up."

Gordon ignores all of it and just vents about how they need to wait for this pick up even longer. And fish must have gotten bad already. Benrey isn’t pleased with that reaction, but this is how Gordon is, and he understands that.

**Author's Note:**

> Art to this fic  
> https://mhlvrai.tumblr.com/post/638936099771842560/its-all-because-of-pink-nsfw-fic


End file.
